A Beautiful Day
by TheAngryPrincess13
Summary: Kandice your average Middle Class student follows Ponyboy and Johnny to the park one sunny day, only to end up in the hands of Dally Winston.
1. Default Chapter

::::::::::::Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.......Umm....here's a story for Outsiders..I havent wrote Outsiders stories in FOREVER!!! so here's one....

A Beautiful Day

Kandice groaned smacking her head into the desk,as the teacher went on with the lesson. Oh god!! can't someone please put me out of my misery! Then all of a sudden the fire alarm rang. people started screaming.

"A fire!" Someone cried terrified.

"A Fire!!"Kandie screamed happily. Some students glared at her. Kandice looked around the classroom she saw that those two greaser boys Johnny Cade and Ponyboy Curtis were missing. Kandice smirked hiding a chuckle. she had a feeling that those greasers and including their friend Two-Bit Mathews had something to do with the fire alarm. Everyone went outside just to see nearly all the greasers laughing their heads off. Kandice smiled to herself thinking greasers sure know how to pull a prank on the school. She laughed, as she saw everyone groan and glare at the greasers. Then everyone went back to class. Kandice sighed she sure couldnt wait till lunch to see what they'll plan there. She hoped the soc. will get something bad in their food.

After school she saw Ponyboy and Johnny walking down the sidewalk talking and laughing, enjoing themselves. They were the two most quietest kids out of school. Everyone thought they wore worthless losers, just because they were greasers. Kandice was a middle class, she liked everyone even though she hated the greasers smoking habit and their ways of fighting and Soc. beer bashing and jumping greasers.

Kandice decided to follow them to the park, which seemed the faster way to get home. As she was following them she noticed she wasnt the only one, there was a blue mustang trailing behind as well. She quickened up her pace, so did the car. The car stopped and 4 or 5 soc. stepped out and surrounded the two greasers. Kandice had hidden behind a nearby tree. then she heard the soc. saying something and the greasers said something back, or rather Ponyboy did. Then things got bad, one soc. pulled out a switchblade.

Oh crabnoodles, whats going to happen now? Kandice wondered. She then saw the switchblade and was going to say something until she heard a voice from behind her say....

"What are you doing here Soc.?"

She turned to see none other than...............

Dallas Winston...

:::::::Ok...Sorry it was boring it will get better soon...It's a school night Im tired and have to go to bed..So Cya and offer me ideas of what should happen nex and in the future....rr......


	2. Chapter 2

::::::::Thanx 4 the Reviews..My computer screwed up..ugh..Here's an update 4 ya!!!!It's in Kandice's P.O.V.....

"A Beautiful Day..."

I stared at Dallas Winston thinking 'Oh great he's gonna kill me'.... I looked back at Ponyboy and Johnny, they were already fighting. Dallas then spun me around where I faced him, instead of the fight. I glared at him.

"What?!" I yelled at him. Bad mistake, it alerted the other soc. They stared at us two and ran at us. I screamed and hid behind Dally. They tackled Dally, and ignored me. I smacked one of them in the face with my shoe.(it fell off when they tackled dally) they still didn't care. I growled and lunged at a soc. jumping on his back, punching and kicking. He threw me off, and advanced toward me in sheer anger. I laughed nervously. Ponyboy got up and started bad mouthing him. I then ran and ducked behind the soc. and said "Gee I wonder what color underwear we have on today. " I pulled his pants down and it revealed to be Donald Duck underwear.

"Cute.."I laughed. He then ran at me. I yelped and kneed him in the two biscuits area. He doubled over in pain. I stood on top of him. I then screamed "VICTORY IS MINE!!!!" Until Dallas shoved me off. The other Soc. were either lying unconcious or had dissapeared. I saw Dally help Johnny and Ponyboy and pointed at me and said "You come here..."

I rolled my eyes. "I have a name Mister Happy Pants..."

Dallas simply glared at me and walked off with the other two greasers. I ran after them, I found myself yet again following Pony and Jon Jon. We walked on in silence the rest of the way. I yawned and stretched.

"So? where we going again?" I asked tiredly.

"WE are going to the Cutises, YOU are going home back to the your own side." Dallas hissed at me.

"WHAT?!" I screamed angrily. "After saving your ass, I hafta go home? I don't think so, listen here King Bob I aint going no where.

"Yes you are socy.."

"I aint no damn soc. Im a middle class moron! get it right!"

"What's the difference?"

Their rich ya'll are poor, Us middle classies are in the middle.

Dallas rolled his eyes annoyed.

"Pleaseeeee can I go with ya!!!"

"FINE! just stay out of my way!" Dallas then stormed off with Jon Jon the lepercaun, which left me here with the Pony.

"Ah..."I sighed turning to Pony. "I love it when he's angry, it makes him kinda cute!"

Ponyboy just stared at me. I smiled and we then followed Dally and Johnny to the Curtises.

::::::::Sorry I got bored...Sorry it sux...Hey who wants to be in my story? you can if you want..you can email me the Average CC stuff......well Later Dayz...RR...


	3. Chapter 3

::::::Hi...A CC is a Casting Call which means you can be in the story if you want.....Thanx 4 reviewing everyone!!!

A Beutiful Day

As we arrived at the Curtises, I started trying to fix my hair and trying to make my clothes look good. You know kind of sexy looking. Ponyboy atared at me weirdly before walking in. Johnny ignored me, Dally grabbed my arm roughly and said "What the hell are you trying to prove here?" "Nothing. " I mumbled, "If there's more cute guys such as yourselfs, then a girl would have to look the best. " Dally pinched my arm hard and roughly shoved me through the door. I then couldn't help but make a comment.

"Wooo..Dally I see you like the rough stuff, huh?"I winked at his pissed off expression.

Suddenly someone came crashing into me, sending me to the floor. I looked to see a boy with a Mickey Mouse shirt on and had side burns. He smiled down at me. I looked to wear Dally was and he looked a little angry, perhaps jeaulous? Not the infamous Dallas Winston. No way! Mickey Mouse as I called him helped me up. I learned his name was Keith. But he wanted me to call him Two-Bit or Two-Bit Mathews. So I did. Then I heard yelling, and looked to see a guy in a towel who was incredibly hot! and three other guys, one who had muscles who seemed to be the oldest. The other who just silently studying me and he smirked at me. I wonder what the hell he was thinking of.... Soon I got introduced to everyone. Then later Ponyboy and Johnny were going to the movies along with Dally, so I decided to come along. It was some Dracula movie with the wolfman. I of course sat next to Dally and started flirting with him. I called him "Hunny Bunny" he called Johnny "Johnnycakes" I call Johnny "Jon Jon The Lepercaun" Ponyboy "Bill the Pony" lol.... Suddenly I heard some voices I turned and paled to see two girls (they were my friends but still) the Soc. girls ....

Sherry(Cherry) Valance and Marsia......

Here's A CC if you want to be in the story....

Name:

Nick:

Age:

Looks:

Personallity:

Soc. Middle Class or Greaser:

Kandice's Worst Enemy:

Kandices Best Friend:

Kandices 2nd Best Friend:

Kandices 3rd Best Friend:

Kandices Friend:(She can have alot)

Kandices older sister(has two of them)

Her Younger Sister:

Or Name A Part:

Anythingelse:

:::::There You Go..I know it's weird.....


	4. Chapter 4

::::::: It's been sooooooooooooo long..I've been sick and so has my computer apparently..I'll get some of you in this chap and some in the next okie doke? thanx 4 the reviews!!! 3 characters for a chapter!!!

A Beautiful Day

"Hey Pony, Kandice!!" Marcia said cheefuly smiling. Cherry however wasn't smiling. Then I remembered I borrowed her lip stick and forgot too give it back. So I pretended not to notice. Cherry sat between me and Pony, and Marcia sat next to Johnny. I yawned loudly, as the film rolled on and people here were giving me dirty looks. I smiled sweetly at them. I suddenly heard a noise and turned to see Two-Bit flirting with Marcia. I rolled my eyes at him. I continued to concentrate on the movie, when another noise occured. There was a person, a girl. She ran up behind behind Two-Bit and screamed in his ear.

"HOWDY PARTNER!!!"

"Ahhhh...witch!! wait is that you Aly?"Two-Bit asked.

Aly Darby frowned "No..Im your grandmother..."

"Really? oh grandmama!! I've missed you so!!" Two-Bit yelled trying to hug her.

She stopped him with a hand up.

"You hug me and I'll be forced to blow your brains out..."

Groaning Two-Bit sat back down. Aly then said "And call me Cowboy!!"

I stared at Aly, err Cowboy...she had looks of medium length brown hair with natural blonde higlights, green eyes with a ring of orange around the pupil, tanned, 5'7. She's real sarcastic and has always something to say. You think her and Two-Bit would be related. She also plays pratical jokes and is really adventourous. Though even behind that mask of fun, She can be sad and her friends could easily tell when she's feeling depressed. She's a great friend and fun loving person to have around! I should know she's my best friend.

Cowboy turns to look at me and says "Whatcha thinkin about Sunshine?" her nickname for me.

"Nothing.."I said forcing a smile. She gave me a skeptical look and we started chatting about school.

"Did you hear about Becca and Jc?" She meant Rabecca and Weston Winston.

"No....what happened?"

"J.C. called Becca a stupid girl and was trying to flirt with her. "

"What did Becca do?"

"She told him to go to hell."

I laughed thinking of when Cherry had told her about her and Dally's little talk like that. I guess J.C. has the same instincts and charming good looks as his brother. It runs in the family.

"You want to know somethingelse?" Cowboy asked apparently excited.

''What"?

"It looked like Shortie was going to kick J.C's ass!!"

I smiled Shortie or Rosa was an old friend of mine. We really havent communicated with eachother. But were still cool with it. We still get along.

"And get this Shortie has a crush....'' She leaned over and whispered the sacred name in my ear. I nearly burst out laughing. "Jon Jon the Leapercaun?"

Cowboy nodded.

"Awesome....."I muttered. 'Cute couple'

I then looked at my watch. it was nearly 10:30 pm... I remembered I was on curfew. I groaned thinking of what my sisters would say. She felt like Ponyboy. The middle sister is Lydia the rock N' Roll chick from hell. Her secret crush is Dally. I looked in her diary before. She has brown hair and hazel eyes. She enjoys marshmallows, quiet and shy, likes to read and watch movies, loves rock 'n' roll..of course! She's kind of like Sodapop Curtis.

Then theres the eldest of us Julia, or Jay Jay..I love to torment her. She's Brown hair(But just resently dyed it dark Blue), has red eyes, normally has glasses on(she can't drive or read without them so it's only some times that she's seen without them). Her personallity includes She is very over protective of her sisters when she doesn't know the people that are with them. She's nice to everyone, it also takes alot to make her angry but when she is angry she gets scary and stops talking (she also cooks alot when angry or upset). Boy..She'd get along with Darryl Curtis.

We soon left the theatre with Cowboy tourturing Two-Bit. Me, Johnny and Ponyboy walking slowly. Marcia and Cherry had left earlier. Suddenly we found ourselves walking through the darkness of the park, not a single sound until....

"JINGLE BELLS JINGLE BELLS!!!" Two-Bit and Cowboy began to sing. 'gosh' I thought 'are they both drunk'?

Then I heard a low moan coming from behind the bushes. I grabbed Ponyboy's hand and ran toward it. And I gasped out loud when I saw who it was......

A/N:::::Finally Im done with this Chapter!!!!!!!!Im still sick...

sweetypie15:Your in!! awesome..I love your character...

JamesDeanIsMyGod:Im glad I can use you....James Dean IS MY god...he's sexy...

allaboutelephants22:It's an honor 2 use your character.....I love ur stories!!! and your character!!!

streetpanther1:Awesome character..Im glad I now have a guy character....

EMBER91:Im glad I can use your character..Thank You!!

hyper chick:I'll get you in...don't worry!!

MrsHoldenCaufield:I love your character....Your in!! Thank You!!

::::Now me and Jon Jon The Leapercaun run off laughing evilly to a place far beyond...or let's leave that to Rosa(Shortie) shall we....lol.....rr....


	5. Chapter 5

:::::::::Ok..Im back...Ummm Check out my new Story Time Warped:A New Story.... and check my setting....to see what it's about.....Here's A new chapter......it's in Kandice's POV

A Beautiful Day

"Stupid Bakas..."I muttered walking to class. It was the next day and I was terrified when I heard that moaning sound. It sounded like someone was dying. But it was Amy Michelle one of her friends playing a prank on her. Man I couldn't even tell if she was drunk or not. Little did I know things were going to be much worse......

I yawned tiredly, as I set in class next to my friends Kaytlyn and sakuno ryuzaki or Ryu. We were chatting about random things. The teacher turned toward us with a stern look and said. "Be quiet girls or do you want me to call the principle in and she can give you a whooping. I simply stared. Ryu rolled her eyes. And Kay burst out laughing. The teacher turned his glare on her and said. "Something I can help you with Miss Kay?" Kay simply shook her head and made it like she was coughing. We all stared at her. Then the bell rang for lunch. While we were going out. This guy walked by us and called Kay a stupid "Hoe" She growled at him and asked him to repeat that.

"Hoe Hoe Hoe you are!" He laughed. Kay smirked and lunged at him clawing him. Me and Ryu shared a laugh. Until I saw Lisa running down the hall looking real panic. I met her the other day while hanging out with Pony and Johnny. She didnt have a nick name. So I helped her and now we all call her "Kitten". She always blushes when someone calls her kitten. Like Two-Bit who always meows at her. Which is real funny, since she always talks trash to him.

"KANDICE....PONYBOY'S HURT!!!" Kitten shouted looking real horrified. I quickly ran outside with her. Whil Ryu managed to get in a fight with one of the other guys around. I saw some soc. attacking Ponyboy and Johnny was tring to fight them off. I saw some soc. girls laughing at them. I glared and smirked evilly and whispered something into Kitten's ears. She smiled and ran off. I quickly went to help Pony and Johnny.

"What are you doing here runt?" The stupid jock asked. While him and his friends then grabbed me and shoved me towards the park. I kept screaming curse words at them. And I saw my cousin Emmy talking to my sister Jay. She had showed up to pick me up for an appointment. I screamed.

"JAY!!! Go Get Help!!!!" I was mainly thinking of Dally.

Jay looked confused before jumping into her car and sped off. I really couldnt remember much after that. Only getting my ass kicked. The guy then pulled out his blade and it looked like ihe was going to cut me. I closed my eyes and waited for the pain. But before anything could happen. I heard yells of pain, And heard fighting. When I opened my eyes J.C. , Lydia and Aly Darby trying to help me up. But I then saw a soc holding a gun. He then looked at me and pulled the trigger. I didnt feel anything. I looked up to see Dally............

"Oh No!!!!!!!"

:::::::::::Sorry....I had to hurry......My brother is trying to kick me off so he can talk to his girlfriend and Im going to go watch either Outsiders, Newsies or LOTR......


	6. Chapter 6

:Fist of all DO NOT KILL ME Im sorry I haven't updated in forever..Im sorry for the bad cliff hanger...Here's a new chapter...Thanx 4 the reviews...also i can't spell that great so work with me here o-ta?

A Beautiful Day

I stood their gasping, as I saw Aly running towards Dally. Dally had got shot in the stomache. I quickly got over my shock and ran towards him. The Soc. had taken off, after he fired the gun shot. We tried to stop the bleeding. I heard Jay and the others running our way. I overheard Steve curse to Two-Bit. We helped get Dally into Darry's truck and we headed to the hospitle. When we got there Dally was immediately rushed in. We had to stay in the waiting room for a while.

"Im thirsty...anybodyelse?"Two-bit asked.

Jay and Emma went with him and Steve. J.C., Aly and Lydia sat with me. I had to admit I was and am truly scared of what the results might turn out to be. I was thinking about all the possibillities, while J.C. and Johnny talked with Lydia and the others. Johnny quickly left the conversation and tried to talk with me.

"Don't be afraid..Ol' Dally will be allright."

"Oh..I can't help it Johnny. I am afraid."

"Ya..I know what it's like."

"Ya..Im sure you do."

"Having noone there to comfort you."

"Ya..." I whispered softly. It was either the drink I had earlier or something but Im starting to think there's a little more to Johnny then we all know. He's a very handsome young man. Wait! I have to think about Dally, NOT worry about Johnny right now.

Suddenly, a nurse came running out. I saw the her face etched in horror. My heart completely sank.

"SOMETHING HAS HAPPENED!"

:Stupid Cliffy...I got bored and maybey ya can get me ideas...review plz...


	7. Chapter 7

:Sorry...Im now going to update this story now...Just had some writers Block...onto the story and I don't own Outsiders...It's a short chapter introducing a new character...

A Beautiful Day

The Nurse then explained that some crazy girl broke in and tried to kidnap Dally. We all wore different expressions. Darry had a look of 'what?' Sodapop looked stunned. Steve rolled his eyes. Megan had the look to kill. Ryu smirked. Kay screamed. Lisa and Ryan stood there with a dumbfounded look. Julia smiled. Lydia screamed really loud and ran into Dally's room screaming "Dally My Love, I'll save you!" She trips a few times on the way. Everyone else had the look of shock. While I wondered who this new girl was. Aly told me to go and see. So I walked into the room to see a girl who has long black hair,skinny,It look like she loves to wear black, has blueish gray eyes,her skin is tanned cuz and it seems she stayes out in the sun to much. She and Lydia were fighting over Dally.

"Just, who the hell you do you think you are? Lydia said to her with suspition filling her pretty hazel eyes. The girl calmy said.

"Im a friend of Dally's."

"LIAR!" Lydia screamed. "Dally's never said anything about you."

I took that cue to step in.

"Umm...Lydia we didn't know Dally that long to actually give him the chance."

For once Lydia looked embarassed. I had to say, usually Lydia was the uiet shy one and I never knew she had any feelings for Dally. The girl infront of us introduced herself as Ellie but to call her Bandit. Then JC walked in with Aly and stared at all three of us. Then the questions came.

"Did you find out who she was?"

"Did she hurt you?"

"What's she doing here?"

"Are you going to kill her?"

I rolled my eyes at them and Lydia explained the whole situation to them. JC stared at her for awhile and said "Bandit"? ''That's really you?'' Bandit nodded.

"Long time no see JC.''

Then the doctors and nurses told us to leave the room. So I tool one more glance at the unconsious Dally. Before walking out of the room. When we got back to the waiting room, the whole gang was waiting there asking the same questions.

"If your Dally's friend how come we've never seen you around?" Steve asked with suspition.

Bandit stared at him coldly and replied "I just don't get around much."

Soon we all had to leave the hospital. We all headed to Darry's house. (AN:Oh and there were more vehicles..too let you know:) When we got there we ate some brisket that Lydia fixed. Everyone decided to just sleep there. I slept on the couch. While I stared at the ceiling alot of thoughts raced into my head. I was beginning to think Im not the only one who had fallen for Dally. While I closed my eyes. I started dreaming about Dally and one more thought lingered in my mind. Was there going to be some competition?


	8. Chapter 8

:Ok..Im tired but Im doing this late and everything..but here's a new chapter coming at you'se all...

A Beautiful Day

It was the next day and we all had to go either to work or school. Ponyboy and Johnny left with Aly, Megan,Ryu and pretty much the others as well. I stayed home because I was 'sick.' I just kept thinking of Dally. I wondered if he was allright. I sat and pondered the moment for awhile. Then I made up my mind. I'll just go and see him. Not the wisest choice on my behalf.

I pretty much got a ride with JC he was skipping school. On the account he wanted to see how his cousin Dally was doing as well. So we soon arrived at the hospital and we asked where Dally was. Since we kinda forgot. We went into the elevator and hit the second floor. His door was closed. How strange, usually it's opened during visitor hours. But that's when I got my awnser. I heard strange noises. I berly opened the door to see his old trashy girlfriend..what's her name? Sylvia kissing him. I felt my eyes widen and dropped the gift I made for him on the ground. And it broke into some pieces. They both looked up and I screamed and ran away. JC tried to stop me, but turned towards Dally and Sylvia and said.

"You and your slut are in for it this time." That was the first time he said anything like that to Dally or anybody for that matter. But it hurt him to see me like that. JC then ran off to chase after me. But I guess it's my fault If only I hadn't run out of there like a maniac. I would of seen the speeding car.

:Ok...There you go...Read and review...

SHOUTOUTS

Banana4422:Thanx so much..Your awesome!

allaboutelephants22:Nope...(wink wink) I'll give him to you...

Sweetypie 15:Thanx alot..That means alot..U rock!


	9. Chapter 9

:Sorry I haven't updated in forever...My great Grandpa who was 87 passed away a couple days ago...and I cried like an idiot..and umm..JAMES DEAN RULEZ! Well here's a new chapter! Enjoy...

"A Beautiful Day"

I was to busy minding my own self walking in the street. I heard the screech of tires and looked towards the noise. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact. But it never came. I was shoved out of the way by a mysterious person. It was a female wih tall,pale,long blonde hair that went down to her lower back. And the tips are black.With Icy blue eyes.

I gasped. "Christy?"

The girl smiled at me brightly. She stood up and held her hand out towards me, I took it.

"All this time I thought you would of forgotten about little ol' me." Christy joked sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes. She was known for being cold and real mean. She's like the female Dallas Winston who likes to party all the time. We started back towards the hospital. J.C stared at me concerned. He also gave a look at Christy Cola. She glared at him when he asked who she was.

"None of your damn buisness." Christy spat at him.

J.C. backed away. Christy smirked at him. Ponyboy and Johnny busted in the room. We all turned to look at them.

"What's up? J.C. asked them. They looked tired and worn out. Ponyboy was sweating real hard. Johnny looked exausted.

Johnny looked at us. "We heard what happened with Dally."

I saw J.C. eyes darken. Great never piss him off. However, Christy looked confused.

"What the hell are you all babbling about?" She asked rudely.

I glared at her. When will she ever shut up?

Then J.C. told her what had happened earlier. She was silent the whole time. Nodding occasionaly at parts. Then she smiled a little bit.

"Aww...Those little crappy love things...yeah."She said nodding her head. "I used to have a relationship like that." But I guess I didn't portray the part as a the slut." She finished cackling coldly. I couldn't believe she said that. I wanted to go over there and smack her in the face. Suddenly the door busted wide open. I turned and gasped at the person standing at the door.

"YOU!"


	10. Chapter 10

Hey Guys! Here's another chapter for ya'll!

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed like an idiot. There stood both Callie my old best friend from elementary. She dark brown almost black hair about more then half way down my back & chocolate brown eyes. She was gorgeous! Even for a greaser gal. Standing next to her was a pretty girl with wavy brown that is half-way down my back. Eyes: blue with a ring of green around them. She also has specks of brown. She was real pretty too.

"Kandice? Is that you? Oh my gosh!" Callie shrieked. We hugged and jumped around. Then Callie straitened up and said, "Oh you have to meet someone!"

She then pointed to the girl standing next to her. The girl looked up and smiled.

"This is Lila or Li Li. She's a friend from camp." Callie smiled brightly.

"Nice to meet you!" I said grinning. 'Great another kid to add to all these problems in my messed up life.'

She nodded and said the same. Meanwhile everyone else was looking at us curiously. Then Christy opened her big mouth.

"Who the hell?"

"Friends." Was all I had to say, As we walked out. I guess I should tell them the whole deal later. Right now I want to go home and sleep.

: Sorry I'm real sick right now and yeah..I guess I'm going to continue writing stories. Look at my new story…lol…Well talk to you later….review!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N:Hey guys what's up I know I haven't updated like in 1000 years!!! Some things came up oh and I forgot..Lol…But hey here's a new chapter and some of you guys will be in it some may not but you'll be in the next chapter for sure…I'm sorry for all the new characters, it's really confusing. Oh well I'll shut up now. Toodles and enjoy! This chapter contains a song. song fic!

Kandace was bored. She woke up feeling much better. She decided to take a little walk in the park. 'Gosh, I'm so bored! I wonder if any of my friends are around.' She heard a noise and turned around, but she saw nothing. My mind's playing tricks on me. She turned to face the front and screamed. ''What the hell Ponyboy?!? You trying to give me a heart attack!" He just stood there with a blank look on his face.

Kandace relaxed and said "I'm sorry. You just scared me that's all.

"No. I should be the one apologizing. I saw you leave this morning and I followed you, you know so you wouldn't get attacked or anything." He was blushing. Kandace giggled.

"Are you going to do the talent show?

Kandace stared at him. "Talent Show? What Talent show?"

"You know if you win to get some sort of scholarship and a 100 bucks cash." Pony gave her a look like 'duh'.

Kandace glared at him. "You are going to do it."

"What? Why?" Pony asked with wide eyes.

"Because, Kandace grinned secretively. "You're going to win it."

Ponyboy sighed. "Are you going to do it?"

Kandace nodded. "I'm going to sing and this is my audition song."

I'll be your candle on the water

My love for you will always burn

I know you're lost and drifting

But the clouds are lifting

Don't give up you'll have somewhere to turn

I'll be your candle on the water

'Till ev'ry wave is warm and bright

My soul is there beside you

Let this candle guide you

Soon you'll see a golden stream of light

A cold and friendless tide has found you

Don't let the stormy darkness pull you down

I'll paint a ray of hope around you

Circling in the air

Lighted by a prayer

I'll be your candle on the water

This flame inside of me will grow

Keep holding on you'll make it

Here's my hand so take it

Look for me reaching out to show

As sure as rivers flow

I'll never let you go

I'll never let you go

I'll never let you go...

Kandace had her eyes shut at the end of the song and broke off with a sweet smile. She felt kind of embarrassed because she was singing and dancing in the park and she heard laughter behind her. She turned around and saw two of her friends.

Callie and Lila, who were laughing at her and giving her glares when they noticed Ponyboy.

"What exactly were you two doing" Callie questioned. Lila standing by her side arms crossed. Ponyboy cleared his throat and slowly started to back away cowering under their stares. Kandace however was glaring back.

"We weren't doing anything; I was just singing my audition song for the talent show nothing more.

"Come on Pony," Kandace said and her and Pony walked off leaving behind two fuming girls.

"What talent show?" Lila asked Callie. "Callalily!" Hello! Are you even on this planet anymore?"

"Huh" Callie was drawn out of her thought. "Talent show huh?"

She started to walk off leaving a very confused Lila behind her.

"Hey Wait Up!"

A/N: Ok…That chapter's done sorry about spelling and grammar I'll fix it when I can also if you want to be in the talent show just tell me what you want to do or sing…I'll decide who wins and what should the greasers do? Thanks and chow!


	12. Chapter 12

Hey Guys. I'm sorry but this chapter is going to be really short. Since I'm in a rush and at the end I have to tell you all of a bad run in I had with a well known celebrity….LOL…Here ya'll go! Oh and I know some of these songs are today songs. But hey I couldn't help it!

Kandace was having a pretty good day, minus the fact she got interrupted by two of her friends while conversing with Ponyboy. She was pacing back in forth and decided to go to Cowboy's house. It didn't take real long to get there. She stole someone's bike and rode over there. She knocked a couple of times and waited. There was no answer. She knocked a few more times a little louder within each one. She thought she heard music and singing. She opened the door and smelled food that was beginning to rot. She went to a room and carefully pushed open the door and her eyes widened at what she saw.

It was her best friend dancing and singing a song off key.

"Cowboy...Cowboy 

Well I'm packing up my game and I'm a head out west  
Where real men come equipped with scripts and fake deaths  
Find a nest in the hills chill at ease  
Buy an old drop top find a spot to please  
And I'm a Kid Rock it up and down your block  
With a bottle of scotch and watch lots of crotch  
Buy yacht with a flag sayin' chillin the most  
Then rock that bitch up and down the coast

Cowboy W/Two-Bit:

Give a toast to the sun, drink with the stars  
Get thrown in the mix and tossed out of bars  
Sip the Tiajuana ...I wanna roam  
Find the old town chillin fools then come back home  
Start an escort service, for all the right reasons  
And set up shop at the top of four seasons  
Kid Rock and I'm the real mccoy  
And I'm headin' out west sucker...because I wanna be a

Cowboy baby  
With the top let back and the sunshine shining  
Cowboy baby  
West coast chillin with the Boone's Wine  
I wanna be a Cowboy baby  
Ridin at night cause I sleep all day  
Cowboy baby   
I can smell a pig from a mile away  
Two-Bit:

I bet you'll hear my whistle blowin when my train rolls in  
It goes (whistle) like dust in the wind  
Stoned pimp, stoned freak, stoned out of my mind  
I once was lost, but now I'm just blind  
Palm trees and weeds, scabbed knees and rice  
Get a map to the stars, find Heidi Fleiss  
And if the price is right I'm gonna make my bid boy  
And let Cali-for-ny-aye know why they call me

Cowboy:

Cowboy baby  
With the top let back and the sunshine shining  
Cowboy baby  
West coast chillin with the Boone's Wine  
I wanna be a Cowboy baby  
Ridin at night cause I sleep all day  
Cowboy baby   
I can smell a pig from a mile away

Two-Bit:

Yeah...Kid Rock...you can call me Tex  
Rollin sunset woman with a bottle of Becks  
Seen a slimmy in a vette, rolled down my glass  
And said, Yeah while you kiss my ass  
No kiddin, gun slingin, spurs hittin the floor  
Call me Hoss, I'm the Boss, with the sauce in the horse  
No remorse for the sherrif, in his eye I ain't right   
I'm gonna paint his town red, and paint his wife white HUH  
Cause chaos, rock like Amadeus  
Find West Coast pussy for my Detroit players  
Mack like mayors, ball like Lakers  
They told us to leave, but bet they can't make us  
Why they wanna pick on me...lock me up and stored away my key  
I ain't no G, I'm just a regular failure  
I ain't straight outta Compton I'm straight out the trailer  
Cuss like a sailor...drink with ease  
My only words of wisdom are just, Land of peace!  
I'm flickin my Bic up and down that coast and  
Keep on truckin until it falls into motion

Cowboy:

Cowboy   
With the top let back and the sunshine shining  
Cowboy

Spend all my time at Hollywood and Vine

Cowboy   
Ridin at night cause I sleep all day  
Cowboy  
I can smell a pig from a mile away  
Cowboy  
With the top let back and the sunshine shining  
Cowboy  
With the top let back and the sunshine shining  
Cowboy  
Hollywood and Vine

Kandace put a hand over her mouth to keep herself from laughing.

Yup. They were drunk. Suddenly abother song came on and Two-Bit stood up dancing and Cowboy was in the back and surprisingly Becca was there too. She appeared at an oprotune time. Two-Bit singing and the two girls were the back ups. What a strange trio.

Two-Bit:

What you want (hooo) baby I got it  
What you need (hooo) you know I got it  
(Hooo) all I'm asking (hooo) is for a little respect  
( Just a little bit) when you come home  
(Just a little bit) hey baby ( Just little bit)  
When you come home ( Just a Little Bit) Mister

I ain't gonna do you wrong while you're gone  
I ain't gonna do you wrong 'cause I don't wanna  
All I'm asking is for a little respect when you come home  
(Just a Little Bit) Baby ( Just a little bit )  
When you come home ( Just a little Bit) Yeah

I'm about to give you all my money  
And all I'm asking in return honey  
Is to give me my propers when you get home  
(Justa Justa Justa) Yeah baby when you get home

( Just a little Bit ) Yeah ( Just a little bit )

Hooo your kisses sweeter than honey and guess what so is my money  
All I want you to do for me is give it to me whn you get home  
( Re re re re spect) Yeah baby whip it to me  
( Just a little bit) when you get home now ( Just a little bit)

The three were dancing in odd angles

R-E-S-P-E-C-T find out what it means to me  
R-E-S-P-E-C-T take out the TCP ohhhh (Sock it to me,etc.)

A little respect oh yeah ( Just a little bit)  
A little respect ( Just a little Bit)

Kandace heard a noise from behind and slowly turned to see Weston, Ponyboy, Soda, Amy, LuLu and Amara. They were giggling like crazy. Kandace couldn't help but smile. The music stopped and Two-Bit was glaring at them. While Cowboy waved smiling blushing a bit.

""Why the heck were you guys singing?" Weston asked laughing. Cowboy shrugged. Ryan giggled. Two-Bit grinned and replied.

'The Talent show and were going to win. "

Lulu scoffed. "Win what? Winners for the most idiotic thing ever!" Everyone turned and stared surprised Lulu would say that. Amara shrugged. Kandace smiled as she glared at Two-Bit.

"Is that a challenge?"

Two-Bit glared back. "Only if you want it to be."

Kandace looked at JC and Soda who both had grins on their faces.

"Then let the games begin!"

Ok…Yeah the people I didn't mention we'll be in Two-bit's group…Dally will be in Two-Bit's group. Johnny will be in the group of Kandace. Steve will be with Two-Bit and Darry with Kandace. The other characters will be in Two-bits. Or we'll split them up.

Ok If you read at the top I had a run in with a celebrity. I bet you can't guess who…

He has a british accent. In two of his movies That I know of He used a bow in arrow. He was an elf in one.

OMG!! Well I had to go outta town to visit relatives and there was a small yet crowded town and there was this huge store and I went in and the place was BIG! Anyways Im walking around and I bump into someone and it was some lady I apologized she nodded and walked off then I heard a cough and "You know who" was behind me...I nearly fainted I was about to cry I was shaking and I was like "Where's Shannyn?!?"My best friend who's obsessed with this guy. I smiled and choked a "h-h-hi..." He smiled and nodded at me and he shook my hand...The lady that bumped into be was his manager Sherri or something...HOLY beep He left and damn it...I want him back! I felt bad because I was going to turn around a smack him I thought he was making fun of me but apparently he was sick...Crazy huh? so what did you do over spring break? It was weird I heard that celebrities shopped here because it was quiet..ya right He had a cap on..He was real friendly..He kissed my hand..like how gentleman greet someone...and said "Good day Milady.." like Legolas from LOTR...And he hugged me...But damn didnt have a camera but he gave me his mailing address which I have... felt stupid because I said "Hey Mr. Bloom I have a friend who's british like you!" He looked at me then laughed. How embarrassing.

so far I met

Whoopie Goldberg  
Orlando Bloom was friendly yet exausted  
Stephanie Star great friend  
Juliet Simms Venture  
Bowling 4 Soupgot some pics The singer scared me when he high fived and hugged me or when the big guy threw a pic at my fave...  
Army Of Freshman Got a drum stick Singer highfived me and said my name was unique but cool...  
Kid who played simba on broadway  
3 days Grace  
Staind walked by me stepped on my foot  
Negative 263  
Los Lonely Boys Ringo blew smoke in my face  
Shawn Michaels HBK  
Disney Characters All you can think of  
The Warner brother and Sister   
Scooby and Shaggy  
The looney Toones  
ETC.

Wow..I see alot...and I can't remember the city that well but it was kinda huge kinda small...It was awesome even though I was an idiot…


	13. Author's Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE::::::::Any ideas or songs or whatever you want to come next and what do you guys think should happen/ I had a story on here. I deleted it it was real good but some guy was gonna report me since it wa similar to my otherstories. Alot of stories are that way. Apparently he hasn't read them. I didn't update soon becaise my loving grandma died March 23rd and my aunt has cancer all this drama stuff too. So it's been crazy..Well talk to ya'll later!!!


End file.
